Ginnycienta
by Bibi Malfoy Masen
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de la cenicienta desde nuestras mas tierna infancia... Pues es hora de olvidar todo lo que conocemos y vivir la historia de una cenicienta poco convencional. Para el reto "Erase una Vez" Foro "Retos Harry Potter Y Más" One-Shot


**Disclaimer:**El maravilloso mundo de HP, sus personajes, escenas y hechizos son obra de la maravillosa JotaKá y mi papel acá es solo entretenerme un rato y tratar de entretenerlos a ustedes. Cenicienta es parte del folclor alemán y su recopilación fue hecha por los hermanos Grimm, hay una versión de cenicienta en cada continente.

Este fic es para el reto "Erase una vez" del foro Retos Harry Potter Y Más, Disfrútenlo ^^ Mi primer Harry/Ginny

_Nana, no te pude regalar nada de aniversario, pss que tal si te dedico este fic?_

_Bien, fic dedicado para Nany Hatake C (Nany C;)_

_Y a Javucienta! Almendra robot, pa' ti!_

**GINNYCIENTA**

Calor. ¡Qué terrible calor hacía en esos días en Hogwarts! Tanto que las ganas no le faltaban a medio castillo de lanzarse de cabeza al lago negro y hacerle compañía al calamar gigante. Sin embargo, aquellos días tan caluroso de inicios de julio habían sido también los más agitados, en cuanto a lo académico se refiere, que hubiesen tenido los alumnos del colegio. Con tanto repaso, estudio y retroalimentación el tedio se había convertido en cosa diaria.

Y no solo los estudiantes de último año pasaban por este período de aburrimiento-repaso en estas últimas semanas en Hogwarts, sino que ese humor estaba esparcido por todo el castillo. Esa ola de calor mezclada con el sentimiento estudiantil, había logrado preocupar tanto a gran parte del cuerpo docente como también a su ingenioso director, quién había sacado a último momento -y Merlín sabía de dónde- la decisión de alentar a sus estudiantes con… clases obligatoria de Estudios Muggles.

Nadie lo cuestionaba –por supuesto que no, y menos esos estudiantes de Slytherin que se reunían con mala cara en el campo de Quidditch luego de la noticia-, pero ante una decisión tan repentina solían surgirles dudas, dudas que un sonriente director respondía con un_ "Con esto quiero que todos ustedes, mis jóvenes magos, aprendan a comprender a nuestros hermanos muggles y lo que hacen en situaciones similares a la nuestra" _o con _"Ésta experiencia los entretendrá y quizá, en un futuro, les sirva para las situaciones más extrañas"_, pero lo más inquietante fue que finalizara con un _"Por supuesto recibirán calificación, puntos extras y una que otra sorpresa.." _que dejaba dicho, por el tono, que era obligatoria la participación. Y, claro, los jefes de casa se encargaron de recalcárselos.

Así, de la nada, se había dictado que unos debían aprender de tecnología muggle, otros de cultura, algunos más de entretenimiento y, unos pocos, sobre literatura. Esos pocos habían sido los alumnos de sexto, quienes estaban teniendo en ese momento una aburrida clase sobre cuentos de hadas, si es que a eso se le podía llamar "clase".

La profesora había dejado sobre su escritorio un montón de libros -con títulos tan extraños como _"Blancanieves", "Caperucita Roja"_ o _"Cenicienta"_- y, de paso, había salido del salón prohibiendo a cualquiera de ellos tocarlos, advirtiendo que estaban hechizados.

_No soy consciente de si la maestra era ingenua -o algo mas-, dejando a una clase mixta -clase especial para las cuatro casas- de estudiantes de sexto año acalorados y aburridos con una simple advertencia de `no tocar´. Pero lo hizo, y estos no eran precisamente santos que acataban las reglas por las buenas._

El primero en levantarse, por simple curiosidad, fue un estudiante de Slytherin de pelo castaño, hombros anchos y, hasta se podía, decir un rostro atractivo. Este se acercó con algo de duda al escritorio llamando la atención de toda la clase, incluyendo a una chica rubia de Hufflepuff que le detuvo.

—No lo hagas. La maestra dijo…

—Sí, se lo que dijo esa vieja Burbage, pero da igual —la interrumpió el chico, altivo.

—Como quieras, pero si te sale un tercer brazo no volveré a salir contigo —le rebatió la Huff, causando algunas risillas bajas y desinflando las ideas del castaño.

Éste, decepcionado, dio una barrida al aula con la mirada y, con una sonrisa misteriosa, dijo:

—Eh Weasley, ¿quieres hacerlo tú? —La interpelada levantó la mirada hacia el chico que la llamaba; cambiando su expresión de aburrida a confusa. —¿Tomarías alguno de los libros de allá?

—No me interesa —respondió Ginny, luego de obsequiarle una expresión molesta al Slytherin, volviendo su atención al pergamino en el que garabateaba momento antes.

—¡Vamos! Eres una Gryffindor. Una leona, de la casa de los valientes —continuó con tono sarcástico el Sly, ganándose miradas enojadas de todos los gryffindorianos presentes. Pero al ver que la pelirroja no parecía más interesada, agregó —¿Y qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? —Con la nueva propuesta, la chica Weasley fijó su atención en la serpiente, levantando una ceja e instándolo a continuar. —Si tomas uno de esos libros, y me lo traes, correré por todo Hogwarts gritando: "Ginny Weasley es mi dueña"; pero si no, gritarás en la torre de astronomía lo mucho que te hubiera gustado quedar en Slytherin y las ganas que tienes de besarme. Y no dudo que sea verdad… ¿Tenemos un trato?

Ginny lo pensó varios segundos mientras la mitad de sus compañeros la alentaba a hacerlo, y la otra mitad a lo contrario.

Se puso de pie, dijo un "tenemos un trato" y, segundos después, se acercó al escritorio de la maestra. ¡Vamos! Que ella también estaba aburrida.

Eligió el titulo menos extraño de los que vio, y lo tomó.

Luego de eso todo se volvió negro para ella.

* * *

Si le preguntasen a algunos de los presentes en la clase: les responderían algunos muy tranquilos que no era la primera vez que veían a alguien ser tragado por un libro; mientras que otros, algo más alterados, responderían chillando puras incoherencias.

* * *

¡Qué sensación tan extraña y agradable! Esa mezcla de calidez seca y arenosa… un momento, ¿arenosa?

Abrió los ojos de repente, exaltada y confundida. Al instante se incorporó con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo y, en el momento, su cara reflejó un gesto de dolor al sentir una punzada en la cadera.

Sentándose completamente, pasó una mano sobre el lugar adolorido y, observando hacia todos lados, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una gran chimenea. De allí provenía aquella calidez, de las cenizas.

Se puso de pie lentamente, observando a todos lados, confundida. Intentaba recordar cómo había llegado allí y cómo había terminado durmiendo en el duro piso de una chimenea, pero a su mente sólo llegaron recuerdos de aquella clase de Estudios Muggles… y la apuesta.

Se acordaba de haber elegido la historia con el nombre menos extraño, Gelicienta… o algo así.

— ¿Dónde se metió esa chica? ¡Teníamos que estar listas hace media hora! —escuchó que chillaba una voz muy cerca de ella, así que salió de la chimenea y caminó buscando el origen.

Fijándose en el entorno que la rodeaba, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar espacioso, pero con muebles y decoraciones bastante anticuadas. Si no se equivocaba, estaba en una cocina.

Caminó hacia la puerta más cercana, enorme y grisácea, y, a través de ella, pudo ver acercándose a dos personajes muy conocidos. Su mandíbula casi toca el suelo cuando dos pelirrojas exactamente idénticas, o mejor dicho, las versiones travestis de Fred y George, la enfrentaron con cara de fastidio.

—¿Qué haces aquí y por qué no estás planchando mis vestido? —Chilló, más que habló, una de ellas, ellos ¡O lo que sea! mientras Ginny intentaba sofocar una risita. —Ok, no me importa, sólo ve y hazlo.

—¿Qué dices "Georgia", que planche tus vestidos? No lo creo —respondió la pelirroja -la que si estoy segura de que siempre fue mujer- con voz poco entendible gracias a las risas que en vano intentaba acallar desde hace rato.

—¡Georgia! Ésta holgazana nos sigue confundiendo —habló nuevamente la misma de ellas, ésta vez en dirección a la otra. Luego se fijó en Ginny y le dijo, o chilló. —Yo soy Frederina… ¡Frederina!

Ante esto, los esfuerzos de Ginny casi dejan de valer, así que pasó a ahogar la risa con sus manos.

—¿Acaso no entiendes, Ginnycienta, que YO tengo un lindo lunar en el cuello, y que Frederina sólo tiene unas feas cejas pobladas? —dijo la otra -ya no tan callada como pensaba Ginny-, levantando la voz en el "YO" y logrando una mirada airada de su hermana. —Yo soy la más linda.

—Claro que no. Yo soy la más linda.

—¡Ya quisieras! Pero soy yo.

—No. ¡Yo!

—Que no. ¡Soy yo!

Y así continuaron, levantando cada vez más la voz, e ignorando que Ginny reía ya a mandíbula suelta ante tal espectáculo, mientras se concentraban en su discusión.

Sin embargo, Ginevra dejó de reír al instante que observó su vestimenta. Llevaba un vestido descolorido, viejo y harapiento, en tonos tierra y ajustado en la cintura. Levantó las manos para tocar su cabello y se inquietó al sentir tela ¿Una pañoleta? No, ella no usaba eso. Intentó quitársela, pero la cosa esa no se movía un milímetro.

Suspiró. Ya no le parecía tan divertido, ¡al menos las gemelas tenían puestos vestidos limpios!

—Niñas, ¡dejen de discutir! —De repente se hizo el silencio. El par de gemelas giró encarando a una muy alta, entallada en un vestido ajustado negro; y muy peinada… "Bellatrix". Quien con expresión mortalmente seria puso una mano en la cabeza de ambas gemelas, amedrentándolas. —¿Qué hacen aquí discutiendo y no arreglándose para el evento de esta noche?

Ambas gemelas se pusieron de acuerdo para, al mismo tiempo, señalar a Ginny con dedo delator, diciendo/chillando un "_Lo sentimos madre, pero todo es culpa de Ginnycienta_". A Ginny no podía importarle menos ésta acusación, o que la llamasen Ginnycienta, lo único que le preocupaba era encontrar su varita en ese viejo vestido. Maldijo al recordar que ésta había quedado en su mochila.

Se quedó estática observando a "Bellatrix" y pensando en la situación. Había llegado a la conclusión de que aquellos que tenía delante no eran ni la mortífaga, ni sus hermanos, por lo que no corría ningún peligro; pero igual ya no le divertía nada la situación.

—Ginnycienta, pequeña insolente. —"Bellatrix" la sacó de sus cavilaciones, congelándola del susto. _"No es la verdadera. No es ella"_ se repetía. —Ésta noche tus hermanas tienen un evento muy importante y sus vestidos debieron haber estado listos desde hace tiempo. Corrección, _debiste_ haberlos tenido listos desde hace tiempo. —Su voz realmente espantaba, por lo cual Ginny estaba a punto de hiperventilar y con expresión nerviosa. La Bellatrix delante suyo de pronto sonrió falsamente y continuó. —Pensaba que quizá podrías ir, pero lo que mereces es un castigo. Quiero los ropajes listos, pero además, quiero ver mi reflejo en cada loseta, en cada escalón y en cada plato de esta casa, y quiero que tú lo hagas posible.

Ginny se paró a pensar un momento y se dijo así misma, totalmente molesta, que bien esa podría ser la Bellatrix real, e igualmente no le permitiría que la tratase como su sirvienta.

—O sea que quieres que limpie tu casa y que planche los vestidos de tus mmm hijas —dijo Ginevra cruzándose de brazos y gritando con su expresión un mudo "_ya quisieras_". —Ok, le diré cómo puede cumplir sus deseos: Si quiere la ropa lista, que sus hijas la arreglen; si quiere ver su reflejo en cada superficie plana de SU casa, puedo buscar la escoba y usted ir comenzando… Ah, y si quiere que yo lo haga, no quiera tanto, que yo no limpio lo que no ensucio.

Las tres mujeres quedaron boquiabiertas ante las palabras y la actitud de la chica. Chica que mantenía los brazos cruzados y que pensaba que no le guardaría respeto a Bellatrix ni en un sueño, ni en lo que fuese que estuviera.

—¡Niña insolente! —bramó Bellatrix saliendo de su estado de pasmo. —Como tu madrastra, desde que murió tu padre, te lo he dado todo y así me pagas. No, no iras al baile. —Su cara se había vuelto roja y poco a poco su tono subía y subía. —No saldrás de ésta casa, ¡Y LIMPIARÁS!

—Buena suerte obligándome —dijo Ginny, y acto seguido pasó por delante de la mujer y las gemelas, y salió de la casa por una puerta azul que encontró en lo que parecía ser el recibidor. No dejó en ningún momento de escuchar detrás suyo un grito que sonaba claramente a "Ginnycienta".

Fuera de la casa, y a su alrededor, se abrió el escenario de un pueblo iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol antes del crepúsculo.

Las calles eran caminos de tierra, donde el abundante polvo se levantaba cada vez que pasaba una ¿carreta? Sí, carretas -la chica se sorprendió al verlas llevadas por caballos-. Las coloridas casas y comercios estaban muy juntos unos de otros haciendo que aquel lugar tuviera una gran semejanza a Hogsmeade, sólo que estaba segura que ninguno de sus habitantes era un mago; más bien parecían personas sencillas y sin un pelo de fantásticos, aunque creía reconocer muchos de los rostros.

Dejó de mirar a su alrededor para pasar a caminar sumergida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Recordaba la apuesta que había realizado con ese chico de Slytherin, cuyo nombre no sabía -ni le interesaba saber-; recordaba haberse acercado al escritorio de Burbage y haber tomado ese libro, _La Cenicienta_, recordó. Acto seguido había despertado en una chimenea, sintiendo la calidez de las cenizas en la misma. Se la había pasado en grande viendo a sus hermanos con el pelo largo y en vestidos; había pasado el susto de su vida al ver a su "madrastra", y se había indignado como nunca cuando ésta la trató como si fuese un elfo domestico -estaba sopesando seriamente el unirse a la P.E.D.D.O. después de aquello-.

Estaba casi segura de que se encontraba dentro del libro, y que el hechizo, del que tanto había hablado la profesora, la había metido en ese aprieto, haciendo que los personajes de aquel libro fuesen personas que ella conocía. Al menos eso explicaría el hecho de que sus hermanos ahora fueran sus hermanas, o que encontrara algunos rostros conocido entre los peatones que se hallaban a su alrededor. Aun así le preocupaba que su "madrastra" fuese Bellatrix, quizá solo significaba que era un personaje del que debía cuidarse.

Quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y volvió al presente, dándose cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo. Dio marcha atrás a sus pasos, volviendo a la casa justo a tiempo antes de que cayese la noche.

Entró sin hacer mucho ruido y se dirigió a las escaleras, subiéndolas ágilmente. En la segunda planta había un pasillo con varias puertas y una de ellas estaba abierta, así que decidió echar un vistazo. Llevaba a un dormitorio en el que se encontraban sus "hermanas". Una de ellas limpiaba con esmero y mala cara unos enormes zapatos azules de tacón, mientras la otra intentaba a duras penas planchar un vestido.

—Hola —dijo en un tono medio-bajo, ganándose la atención y malas miradas por parte de las gemelas. —Son chillonas y chismosas, pero al parecer son mis mmm hermanas y creo que puedo ayudarlas —continuó, pensando que si eran representadas por los gemelos entonces debían ser inofensivas.

Las malas miradas desaparecieron cuando le quitó la plancha a una de ellas y comenzó a arreglar el lindo vestido violeta. Sin embargo, al soltar la plancha para cambiar el vestido de posición, sintió como la tomaban fuertemente del brazo y, acto seguido, la sacaban de la habitación ante los ojos extremadamente abiertos de las gemelas.

—Tú te ganas lo que te pasa niña —escuchó que le decía una voz a su espalda; giró la cabeza y encontró que quien la halaba no era otra sino su `madrastra´, Bellatrix.

Ésta la llevaba con bastante fuerza y logró que subiera otro tramo de escaleras que ella no había visto antes. En ese nuevo piso de la casa se encontraba la puerta abierta de una pequeña habitación, Bellatrix hizo que entrara en ella y, segundos después, cerró la puerta y pasó el seguro. —¡Con esto aprenderás!

La había encerrado. A ella. ¡Y con llave! Poco era decir que en ese momento se encontraba furiosa. Quería romper algo, y la cabeza de Bellatrix le venía muy convenientemente a la mente.

Golpeó y pateó la puerta, gritó y chilló de enojo, dio vueltas por toda la habitación como león enjaulado. Pero era inútil, no le hacían caso y seguía encerrada.

Se acercó a la ventana luego de haber pasado otro rato más despotricando y dando vueltas por la habitación. Justo cuando llegaba a ella se escucharon dos toques en la puerta y, acto seguido, la voz de su `madrastra´:

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, niña descarada —Fueron sus primeras palabras, teñidas de enojo. Sin embargo, continuó con un tono parecido más bien a la satisfacción. —Pero de igual manera debo asegurarme de ello. Te quedaras aquí reflexionando sobre tus actos, y tus hermanastras y yo iremos al baile en el palacio. ¿Quisieras ir? …Cierto, no puedes. Estas encerrada.

Y las risas que le siguieron a sus palabras solo lograron que Ginny comenzará a resoplar enojada y a apretar y aflojar los puños de manera descontrolada. Iba a comenzar a gritar nuevamente, pero el ruido de cascos de caballos distrajo su atención a la ventana. Alcanzó a ver el momento exacto en el que Bellatrix subía a un carruaje y le dirigía una sonrisa burlesca.

Levantó el vidrio de la ventana cuando pudo controlarse -luego de un largo rato-, y apretó los dedos en la cornisa de la misma. Al sacar medio cuerpo por la ventana y observar todo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no sería muy difícil bajar por aquella pared, y que desde allí se observaba perfectamente la silueta del castillo al que seguramente se dirigían las tres mujeres. No sería difícil llegar.

Iría a ese baile para callar a esa despreciable mujer, y quizá para divertirse un poco. Esto se había vuelto personal… ya pensaría luego cómo volver a Hogwarts.

Sólo había un inconveniente para poder asistir al baile, ¿qué se pondría? No podía aparecer con esos harapientos vestidos, no la dejarían siquiera entrar; y estaba descartado tomar uno de la casa. Pero entonces, ¿qué usaría? Giró, esta vez buscando en aquella habitación algo que la ayudara, pero lo que encontró fue bastante extraño. Algo que no se esperaba.

Sentado inocentemente en la cama, al otro lado de la habitación, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. ¡Pero de qué manera! Su túnica y su picudo gorro parecían poseer brillo propio, pues resplandecían escandalosamente; su barba estaba impecablemente trenzada y su cabello, con un perfecto color blanco, peinado cuidadosamente. Sin embargo, lo que realmente era extraño, era la pequeña estrella dorada en la punta de su varita negra.

—Buenas noches Ginnycienta. Soy tu hado madrino y vengo a ayudarte para que vayas al baile en el palacio —dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole a Ginny. A ella no le importó que la llamasen Ginnycienta de nuevo, tener un hado madrino era aún más extraño que eso.

—De todas las formas que esperaba verlo algún día, nunca creí que fuese así director Dumbledore —dijo una descolocada Ginny, más para sí misma que para su director, corrección, hado madrino. —Y de todas formas, ¿no sería Hada Padrino o algo así?

—Oh mi querida niña, no sé qué conozca de mi para adivinar mi nombre, pero soy su hado madrino; y hasta donde sé, no dirijo nada para ser llamado director. —La sonrisa y los ojos del hombre fueron cálidas y cariñosas. —Tengo entendido que deseas ir a un baile en un palacio de por aquí cerca, ¿no? Pues vine a ayudarte. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo.

Al momento de decir éstas palabras ambos fueron envueltos en una nube de polvos dorados y violetas, apareciendo segundos después en el desolado y polvoriento camino frente a la casa. Ginny no estaba muy sorprendida que se dijera, ¡era una bruja! Y finalizando su sexto año en Hogwarts eran más sorprendentes las palabras de Dumbledore que una simple aparición.

—Empecemos con el vestido. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo. —Y nuevamente una nube de polvos brillantes la envolvió, ésta vez solo a ella. Mágicamente su cabello se recogió en un moño alto, formal, enmarcado por varios pares de bucles y decorado con una pequeña y dorada tiara, ¡adiós a la horrible pañoleta! Luego fue el turno de su harapiento vestido, el cual fue sustituido por un delicado y hermoso vestido celeste, corte princesa, con delicados detalles plateados en la abultada falda. Finalmente se sintió alzar, consecuencia de unos zapatos altos. Levantó el faldón del vestido para ver unos zapatos de tacón totalmente de cristal. Ginny estaba horrorizada. —Creo que cometí un error Ginnycienta, siendo una pelirroja el celeste no es la mejor elección. Quizá de rosa quede.

—¡No se atreva! NO planeo llevar un vestido ni celeste ni mucho menos rosa —gritó Ginny, a punto de tener un ataque de histeria. ¡Ella en un vestido rosa! Imposible. Luego de tranquilizarse, pudo hablar nuevamente. —Y estos zapatos me aterrorizan.

—¿Entonces qué planeas llevar, niña? —dijo Dumbledore algo confundido.

—Lo primero es que no puedo llevar ningún color claro, por lo que intentaremos con uno dorado —declaró Ginny con tono seguro y mucho más tranquila. Luego de un "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" y otra nube envolviéndola, su vestido se volvió totalmente dorado, de hombros descubiertos, con algunos detalles floreados en encaje color vino, y con un faldón menos ancho. Era lindo, lo admitía. —Ahora bien, no quiero imaginar las catástrofes que ocurrirían con unos zapatos de cristal. Así que, ¿por qué no mejor recurrimos a unos lindos zapatos negros?

Dumbledore quería evitar más cambios y pérdidas de tiempo, así que opto por hacer los zapatos lo menos arriesgados y peligrosos posibles, inclinado más a no convencional. Con un "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" transformó los zapatos en unos botines color vino; no lo suficiente largos para ser llamados botas y con un tacón no lo suficiente grueso para ser plataformas, con una conveniente cremallera a un lado y detalles brillantes en cristal que no podía omitir.

De ésta forma surgieron los primeros botines de tacón grueso…

Ginevra estaba encantada con su nueva vestimenta, pero sentía que algo le faltaba. Se acercó al espejo cuerpo completo que acababa de hacer aparecer su hado, se reflejo en él y se observó. Estaba hermosa, llevaba un sutil pero delicado maquillaje, su vestido era perfecto y esos zapatos ¡los amaba! Aunque no se viesen por la falda.

Entonces, ¿qué le faltaba? Se miró nuevamente en el espejo y sonrió. Con sumo cuidado empezó a desarmar el alto moño y su cabellera quedó desparramada hecha bucles por sus hombros y espalda. Ahora sí estaba satisfecha y lista para partir, pero ¿cómo lo haría?

Guió su mirada hacia su "hado"; éste la miraba con los ojos empañados, primer indicio de unas lágrimas venideras, mientras llevaba una pequeña sonrisa media oculta por su barba. Ella parpadeó confundida.

—Eh… Dumbledore, ya estoy lista, ¿cómo llegaré al palacio? —preguntó ella, manteniendo la misma mirada de antes.

—Ah sí, cierto, el transporte —dijo el anciano, saliendo del trance en el cual parecía sumido, y dando una mirada rápida alrededor. Finalmente se quedó observando el pequeño huerto en el jardín de la casa, se acercó a él y volvió con una gran calabaza a medio madurar en manos. —Quizá esto nos pueda ayudar. —Puso la calabaza en el suelo y se alejó un par de pasos. —"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo"

Acto seguido la calabaza se convirtió en un gran carruaje blanco. Ginny seguía sin sorprenderse, McGonagall lo hubiese hecho igual o mejor.

—Y dígame, ¿no podría ser mi transporte más pequeño, o de dos ruedas o…?

—No, esto lo conservaremos así —la interrumpió en anciano, algo severo, pero igual de bonachón. ¿Su sonrisa no desaparecía nunca o qué?

—¿Y de otro color?

—No —finalizó Dumbledore con las brazos cruzados mientras sonreía. La chica hizo un mohín y murmuró un "bien".

El hado madrino volvió a observar el jardín y encontró un par de ratones royendo otra de las calabazas del huerto, con un "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" los convirtió en caballos blancos y elegantes. La chica aún no estaba muy impresionada. —Tenía entendido que había un gato por aquí, ¿dónde estás gatito? —preguntó al aire con voz melosa. —¡Te encontré! — exclamó victorioso al ver al gato escalar un árbol cercano. —"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" —Inmediatamente el gato se convirtió en un hombre, él sería el cochero.

Segundos después el carruaje blanco ya estaba listo para partir, con sus dos hermosos corceles y su cochero.

Ginny estaba entrando por la puerta cuando la mano de Dumbledore en su hombro la detuvo. Por primera vez en la noche estaba serio, y ella, expectante.

—Ginnycienta, niña, antes de que partas he de darte una advertencia. —Su seriedad aumentó y Ginny empezó a preocuparse. —Del baile al que tanto anhelas ir, has de salir antes de las doce campanadas. Grandes desastres podrían ocurrir si no sales de allí antes de media noche.

—En-entendido Dumbledore —susurró preocupada Ginny. —¡Gracias madrino! —exclamó alegre luego de tranquilizarse. El anciano volvió a sonreír y ella finalmente entró en el carruaje.

Ya en movimiento, Ginevra decidió dar una última mirada atrás sólo ver el momento exacto en el que su hado madrino desapareció…

* * *

El castillo podía ser descrito como una edificación de apariencia bastante antigua, con un gran número de torres y torretas, que irradiaba magnificencia de cada una de sus piedras. Su iluminación era casi cegadora, pero igualmente atrayente.

Ginny descendió lentamente del carruaje, anonadada por el paisaje. Entre el palacio y ella sólo se interponían unas altas puerta de hierro, enmarcadas con unos cerdos alados iguales a los de Hogwarts. Más bien todo el castillo era igual a Hogwarts desde afuera. Su camino hasta las puertas de entrada le pareció interminable entre los escalones y los nervios.

Finalmente llegó ante el salón destinado a la festividad y sus nervios aumentaron. En él bailaban innumerables parejas, todas vestidas de gala, y la mayoría caras conocidas, porque podía jurar que veía allí a la mitad de los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo de Hogwarts, así como también a varios de sus maestros y padres.

Por ejemplo, vio a Hermione Granger, atareada en un hermoso vestido color borgoña, bailando plácidamente con un chico rubio platino, enfundado en un traje negro, al que no pudo verle la cara; o a Snape, vestido de color azul marino, tan oscuro que se acercaba al negro, bailando con la maestra Sinistra.

Al ver mejor todo el espacio, comprobó que aquel salón era idéntico al Gran Comedor, sin su característico techo mágico y las velas flotantes, pero el Gran Comedor al fin y al cabo.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones, no fue consciente del exceso de atención y miradas que recibía desde que entró al lugar. Siendo la más importante, la de un par de ojos color esmeralda al otro lado de la habitación. Estos, con su impresionado y embobado dueño, se acercaron a la pelirroja.

—¿Me permite ésta pieza, hermosa señorita? —dijo el joven ojiverde de pelo azabache. Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse ante el estado de concentración de la pelirroja, ésta recibió el susto de su vida, dando un respingo al escucharlo. —Lamento haberla asustado.

Ginny, pasado el susto inicial, posó sus ojos castaños en el joven que le hablaba. La sorpresa fue sustituida por la emoción, que a su vez fue suplida por una extraña felicidad que le confería un brillo especial a sus ojos y una inevitable sonrisa a sus labios.

—¡Harry! —chilló emocionada una vez que estuvo segura de poder hablar. El joven se sorprendió por ser llamado por su nombre de pila. —No te preocupes, es mi culpa por caminar distraída.

—Pues bien, ¿desea bailar? —Fue el turno del pelinegro de sonreir débilmente. La pelirroja, luego de unos segundos de sorpresa-confusión, asintió y se dejó llevar por él a la pista de baile.

Otras parejas dejaron de bailar sólo para observarlos y darles lugar. Mientras otras personas, que convivían o esperaban a alguien que los sacase a bailar, la miraban a ella con envidia o tan sólo con curiosidad por descubrir quién era la afortunada y única chica a la que el príncipe había invitado un baile.

Ginny descubrió, mientras giraba al son de la música, que en el grupo que charlaba y convivía estaba su madrastra, y en el de solitarios, esperando por un baile, estaban sus hermanastras. Sabía que nadie las sacaría a bailar, porque ¡aceptémoslo! tenían cara de hombre y ni con pelo largo y vestido se les quitaría.

Ella había olvidado completamente que había ido al baile a hacérselas pasar negras a su madrastra -aunque podía considerar que lo había logrado-, gracias a lo bien que se la estaba pasando con Harry. Eso era lo único en lo que pensaba.

Baile tras baile se dedicaron sonrisas, miradas, halagos y sonrojos mientras conversaban quedamente sobre temas irrelevantes. Sin embargo, cada quien tiene un límite, y por mas bien que se la estuviese pasando con el chico, el tacón de los zapatos que había creado su hado la estaban matando.

Le mencionó al joven su inquietud y decidieron tomar aire y descansar en el exterior del castillo. Una vez afuera -después de haber sido seguidos por la mirada de medio salón- tomaron asiento en unos bancos de piedra, muy cerca uno del otro, en un silencio más que cómodo, agradable.

—Quiero saber, ¿cómo es que sabias mi nombre? —interrumpió el silencio el joven pelinegro, tomándose las manos y obteniendo toda la atención de la pelirroja —Quizá suene tonto, pero me resultó extraño ser llamado sólo Harry y no su alteza o príncipe Potter, fue tan… tan… tan familiar.

—¿Te falté acaso el respeto? —preguntó Ginevra, pensando que si Harry era el príncipe de ese cuento, entonces le gustaba mucho el rumbo que tomaba.

—No, no. Por supuesto que no. Más bien me agrado —respondió Harry con claras intenciones de apaciguar a la chica. —Pero lamento decirte que tienes un problema mayor que el llamarme por mi nombre.

—¿Y cuál será? —preguntó nuevamente, ésta vez sonriendo por el tono burlesco que había utilizado el príncipe.

—Pues que nunca logrará sacarse a mi padre de encima después de esta noche. Ha quedado, tal como yo, gratamente impresionado y embelesado con su belleza —respondió el príncipe algo sonrojado. Ginny también se sonrojó producto de sus nervios. Harry sonrió de lado—, y qué decir de sus sonrojos y agradables risas… Pero, ¿puedo al menos conocer el nombre de tan preciosa chica?

—Bueno, pues yo soy… —comenzó Ginny, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por el estrepito sonido de una campanada proveniente de la torre del reloj del palacio, anunciando que su tiempo llegaba a su fin. —Y-yo… Debo irme…

Se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia la larga escalinata de entrada al palacio, sin darle tiempo al príncipe de siquiera reaccionar.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, pero al escuchar los incesantes "¡Espera! ¡Espera!" provenientes del príncipe, no lo pensó dos veces para volver a correr, esta vez aterrada por un brusco movimiento de tierra ¡Las advertencias de su Hado!

En un movimiento algo torpe, culpa de las capas de tela del vestido, Ginny bajó las cremalleras de los botines y se los quitó. De esa forma bajó rápidamente la escalera, con el par de zapatos en una mano y las faldas del vestido en la otra. Segundos después sonó otra campanada y la tierra volvió a agitarse, haciendo que Ginny perdiera el equilibrio y con él, uno de los zapatos.

Tentada estuvo de volver por él, pero el recuerdo de la única advertencia que le hicieran la hizo seguir corriendo, abandonando así el oscuro zapato.

A la velocidad del rayo, y luego de bajar por las interminables escaleras, subió en su carruaje, que convenientemente ya la esperaba en el camino. A lo lejos, y con las campanadas del reloj de fondo, casi pudo jurar haber visto la silueta de su príncipe al final de las escaleras.

Lo suficientemente lejos del palacio, y justo en la que contó como la doceava campanada, todo cambió de repente. El carruaje se convirtió nuevamente en calabaza, haciéndola caer al terroso suelo; los caballos volvieron a ser los ratones del principio y su cochero, hecho gato, empezó a perseguirlos. Finalmente, su vestido volvió a ser el harapiento de antes y volvió a calzar zapatillas de tela, bajas y descoloridas.

Se aferró fuertemente a lo único que le quedaba, el botín izquierdo, maldiciendo la mala calidad de los hechizos de ese cuento. Lo conservaría como un buen recuerdo. Sin embargo, en ese momento había algo mucho más importante que hacer: recordar el camino a la casa.

El camino de regreso no fue difícil ni de caminar ni de recordar porque era en línea recta, pero igualmente llegó a la casa sucia, enojada y maldiciendo cada vez más rápido la magia de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, recibió una segunda sorpresa al llegar y observar bajo la ventana del pequeño cuarto del tercer piso -en el que se suponía estaba encerrada-, una escalera larga, de madera oscura y de apariencia fuerte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces subió por ella, observando como al llegar arriba la misma se desvanecía _como por arte de magia_. De un salto cayó en la pequeña cama de la habitación, cansada. Pues, bien podía estar sucia, despeinada y llena de polvo; pero conservaba el zapato y, en su mente, los recuerdos de toda la noche. Definitivamente dormiría bien. Ya se preocuparía luego de volver a casa…

Aquella noche, específicamente una hora después de que Ginny se hubiese dormido, Bellatrix entró en su habitación. Tan sólo para cerciorarse de que continuaba allí, tal y como lo esperaba: en harapientos vestidos y pareciendo la vulgar muchacha que era. Bellatrix sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrándola sin seguro, necesitaría quien limpiase en la mañana.

* * *

El príncipe Harry se podía considerar muchas cosas, pero no exagerado. Y cuando le dijo a la hermosa chica pelirroja que nunca se desharía de los Potter, no mintió, pues sólo bastó su mirada triste y un "Se marchó" susurrado con melancolía, para hacer que su padre diera por terminado el baile. Debían encontrarla.

Y como su padre, el rey James Potter, gozaba de una gran inteligencia, sabía exactamente como lo haría. Esa noche dictó:

"_Mañana enviaré a mis hombres a cada casa del reino en búsqueda de una chica en específico: Una joven pelirroja que sepa responder qué es eso que mi hijo afirma que es un zapato"_

La joven que cumpliera con esas cualidades sería su nuera, lo sabía, puesto que la cara de su hijo al bailar con aquella señorita fue un espejo de la suya propia al conocer a su difunta esposa. Su hijo había heredado su buen gusto, pues aquella muchacha era tan hermosa y pelirroja como su Lily… ¿Qué tenían los Potter con las pelirrojas?

Sonrió con nostalgia y alegría mezcladas. ¡Habría boda pronto! Y él se encargaría de eso.

* * *

Abrió los ojos despertándose gracias al desconsiderado ataque de un rayo de sol directo a su cara. Aunque de igual manera iba a levantarse, pues el barullo de voces y el ruido en general que se percibía en el ambiente era suficiente hasta para despertar al flojo dormilón de su hermano Ron.

Se levantó despacio, con los ojos entrecerrados de somnolencia y el cabello semejante a su escoba de Quidditch, mientras su ropa estaba igual o más sucia que el día anterior. Pasó los dedos por su enredado cabello, tratando de desenredarlo un poco. Su ropa un era caso perdido, aunque de igual forma la palmeó un poco en un intento de hacer salir algo del polvo terroso concentrado en ella.

Se encontraba impaciente por conocer el final de ese cuento extraño, y tenía muy buenos recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero las ansias de tomar un largo y relajante baño eran mucho mayores.

El ruido co-causante de su despertar continuaba, quizá hasta más alto que antes, aumentando la curiosidad que desde el comienzo tenía la pelirroja. Se aventuró a revisar el estado de la puerta luego de haber tomado el botín desde debajo de la almohada, no sabía qué, pero una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que debía llevarlo consigo en ese momento; y se sorprendió al encontrarla abierta.

Salió al pasillo y, luego de atravesarlo, descendió dos tramos de escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde se generaba la mayor parte del ruido. Allí, en el recibidor de la casa, se complotaban un grupo de cinco caballeros siendo atendidos por Bellatrix y sus travestidos hermanos/hermanas.

Uno de ellos, siendo un elegante pero bajito y regordete hombre mayor, que reconoció como una versión encogida, mas canosa y sin bigote de Slughorn, era quien más alto hablaba, llevando en su rostro un gesto de fastidio ante la insistencia de su madrastra por llamar su atención. Éste, además, había empezado a mirar alrededor, pareciendo aburrido de la charla de la mujer y los pavoneos de las jóvenes.

De ese modo se fijó en ella, quien se encontraba a los pies de la escalera algo alejada de todo el movimiento. Ginny quedó congelada antes la mirada aburrida, y luego brillante, que le dedicó el hombre.

—Tú —le llamó el hombre, haciendo que Ginevra se señalase con duda. —Sí, sí, tú. Ven aquí.

Ginny no dio muestras de comenzar a caminar, por lo que los otros cuatro hombres -quienes se dieron cuenta de su presencia gracias a la voz alta del Mini-Slughorn- fueron en su búsqueda. Los reconoció como Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Frank Longbottom.

Cuando estuvo justo al lado de Slughorn se dio cuenta que este llevaba en manos una almohadilla con… ¡el zapato que había dejado atrás la noche pasada! Inconscientemente apretó el otro ejemplar que llevaba escondido tras su espalda.

—No pensará usted considerarla a ella como posible candidata, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bellatrix, con el ceño fruncido y un tono despectivo marcado al decir "ella", al darse cuenta de las intenciones del hombre —Digo, es que ella es solo una vulgar…

—Creo —dijo Ginny interrumpiéndola, con una expresión severa digna de Minerva McGonagall—, que el caballero aquí presente no pidió su opinión madrastra.

—¡Niña insolente! —gritó su madrastra, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, obligando a Slughorn a detenerla.

—Cálmese señora, ¿con esos comportamientos dice que es ella la vulgar? —dijo el hombre con mala cara, poniéndose de pie y tomándola de un brazo. —Niñas, por favor, ubíquense frente a mí, les haré una pregunta y necesito que sean sinceras y conscientes de lo que responderán.

Las tres muchachas se colocaron una al lado de la otra frente al hombre que ya había soltado a una muy indignada Bellatrix; siendo Ginevra la última en fila, con una mano tras su espalda, sosteniendo el botín que logró que nadie viera.

—Debo informarles que estoy aquí en búsqueda de una señorita. Una señorita que bailó la noche pasada con su alteza, el príncipe. Asumiré que las tres estuvieron allí y comenzaré…

—¡Ginnycienta no estuvo en el baile! —chilló Bellatrix. —Ella estuvo…

—¡Silencio! —la acalló la profunda vos de Kingsley, quien además le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria y amenazante a la madrastra. —No interrumpa ni falte al respeto al menos que quiera salir amablemente de su propia casa —añadió mientras abría la puerta de entrada.

—Gracias, Kingsley… Bien, he de informarles que la señorita de quien les hablo perdió un artículo en dicho baile. Éste en específico. —Acto seguido acercó la almohadilla con el botín a las chicas. Inmediatamente las gemelas lo miraron extrañadas, nunca habían visto una cosa así. El hombre nunca perdió detalle de sus expresiones buscando reconocimiento en ellas. —Mi búsqueda ha sido en vano por todo el reino, así que puedo afirmar que entre ustedes tres está la futura esposa del Príncipe Real… Es sencillo, la que pueda decirme, sin un atisbo de duda, qué es esto, se convertirá en la princesa.

Slughorn tomó de la almohadilla el zapato y se lo extendió a la primera en fila: Frederina.

—Así que, ¿qué es esto?

La chica abrió la boca y boqueó un momento sin saber qué decir, luego tomó el zapato y sonrió confiada:

—Pero si es obvio mi buen caballero, esto es… esto es un… ¡UN PICA HIELOS! —Después de hablar y detenerse varias veces, la chica había gritado triunfal. Luego, había colocado sus manos a cada lado del botín y expuesto el tacón. —Pero si era más que obvio ¡Ja!

—No, no lo es. —En un fluido y rápido movimiento, el hombre le quitó el zapato a la chica, ignorando su estupor, y pasó a preguntarle a su hermana Georgia. —¿Sabes qué es esto?

—Este, yo… Eso es… —Georgia temblaba de pies a cabeza, murmurando una y otra vez "Eso es". El hombre, quien también había puesto el botín en manos de Georgia, estaba a punto de quitárselo, cuando una agitada Bellatrix se interpuso; parando al hombre y diciendo en clara voz:

—Ella sabe lo que es, ¿verdad cariño? —pasando así a fulminarla con la mirada.

La chica no sabía ni dónde meterse, así que chillando pronunció —¡Es un guante! ¡Lo sé! ¡Es un guante!

—Nos quedas tú, ¿sabrías decirnos, por favor, qué es esto?

—No sabría decirle exactamente qué es –comenzó Ginny tranquila mientras aflojaba la mano en su espalda y sonreía ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes. —Sin embargo, puedo decirle que es un zapato, que lo llevaba puesto anoche y, claro —se detuvo un momento, sacando por fin el Botín de su espalda—, que tengo el otro par.

Todos en la sala la observaron sorprendidos, a excepción de su madrastra, quien apretaba los dientes y más bien parecía querer echar fuego por los ojos. Por su parte, a los cinco hombres poco les faltaba para empezar a gritar de felicidad; se habían pasado todo el santo día buscando a una desconocida ¡Y al fin la habían encontrado!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen decir algo que sus enormes sonrisas no dijeran ya, el rey y el príncipe Potter aparecieron por la, aún abierta, puerta delantera como solo en un cuento de hadas suele ocurrir. Sus sonrisas detonaban pura alegría, la cual aumentó al ver a, la ahora sorprendida, Ginevra.

Harry se encaminó hacia la chica hasta quedar frente a ella y, sonriéndole, tomó sus manos entre la suyas, haciendo que soltara los zapatos de sus manos.

Ambos pares de ojos brillaban, los castaños de ella atrapados en los orbes verdes de él.

—Eres tú —susurró el joven Potter y, en ese momento, todo le pareció perfecto a Ginny. Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos aun más brillantes.

Se acercaban milímetro a milímetro sin dejar nunca de observarse a los ojos. Sin embargo, todo se tornó negro antes de que pudiesen unirse en un beso…

* * *

-¡Comienza a despertarse!

-¿En serio?

-Si, mira que esta por abrir los ojos.

-Nah, más bien parece medio-muerta.

-¡George! ¡Fred! Basta.

-Pero si no estamos haciendo nada mamá.

A su alrededor se escuchaban voces. Voces que definitivamente le eran conocidas y familiares. Comenzó a removerse tratando de deshacerse del aletargamiento que la poseía.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un techo blanco y claro, seis pares de ojos observándola como al más interesante de los fenómenos. Los dueños de estos ojos eran sus padres, Ron, los gemelos y Hermione. Se sentó de golpe en la camilla sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¡Mamá! ¡Estás aquí! –Chilló, y al instante salió de la cama y abrazó fuertemente a Molly Weasley; segundos después repitió la escena, esta vez con su padre-. Y tú también papá. Me alegro.

-Te dije que si agitábamos el libro saldría mas rápido- se escucho como le "susurraba" Fred Weasley a su hermano, pero finalizaron hablando ambos al unísono-… Pero más bien parece que hizo que enloqueciera.

Ginny se giró para verlos y dictarles unas más que merecidas verdades al reconocer quienes habían sido los culpables de los terremotos en una parte importante del baile; Pero toda palabra murió en su boca al recordar… a las gemelas. Ginevra comenzó a carcajearse descontroladamente, haciendo que ahora alguien mas dudara de su salubridad mental.

-Si, creo que ahora esta mas loca- Susurró esta vez Ron acercándose a los gemelos y, ganándose un mirada asesina de parte de la chica mientras esta dejaba de reír.

-Gi-ginny, me alegro de que estés bien- Dijo Hermione aclarandose la garganta y posteriormente dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica; evitando también posibles insultos para el menor de los chicos-. Pero no hago nada aquí, así que es mejor que me vaya con Harry.

-¿Harry? - Habló rápidamente Ginevra mirando a todas partes en busca del pelinegro. Al no encontrarlo puso su atención en la castaña-. ¿Dónde esta Harry? …Y ¿Por qué tienes tú el libro?

-Harry se acaba de ir al gran comedor, Molly insistía en que comiese algo pues llevaba todo el día aquí –Le respondió Hermione con un ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa-. Y bueno, cuando el libro te escupió hace unas horas Dumbledore deshizo el hechizo y me lo presto. Es uno de mis cuentos favoritos

-Oh…Vamos con él- Dijo, quizá demasiado alto, haciendo que todos la vieran; sus hermanos con burla, sus padres con sorpresa y Hermione sonriendo-. …Quiero decir, que me muero de hambre y también quisiera comer algo… ¡Vamos Hermione!

Al decir lo último una risilla nerviosa salió de ella. Pero segundos después y para romper el hielo que dejó flotando en el aire, se agachó para tomar y colocarse sus zapatos – los cuales estaban al pie de la cama- y agarró a Hermione del brazo para emprender su huida de la enfermería

-Espera Gin… - Escuchó decir a su madre antes de desaparecer de la estancia, arrastrando a una descolocada Hermione.

-¿Pero que…?-A Hermione ya no le divertía tanto la situación, no sin con lo rápido que iban sentía su cabello volar. Era seguro que estaría muy despeinada cuando se detuvieran - ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-No hay tiempo que perder – Ginny estaba decidida, terminaría lo que comenzó en el libro; y hablando de lo que paso en el libro - Por cierto, ¿Qué debo hacer para unirme a la P.E.D.D.O.?

-¿Hablas en serio?- Nadie podía culparla de su sorpresa, no era común que alguien voluntariamente quisiera entrar; lo aprovecharía. Ginny solo asintió con la cabeza y Hermione se obligo a salir de su estado de pasmo-. Bien… Em hablamos de eso luego, pero considérate dentro de la P.E.D.D.O.

-Por favor Hermione, ponme al día – Dijo Ginny como si no llevaran varios minutos corriendo como locas pasillo por pasillo- ¿Qué pasó mientras estuve en el libro?

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Hermione tomo una larga respiración y empezó a hablar:

-Entre todo, supe que estuviste allí dos días. Sé que Dumbledore fue a casa de tus padres y que vinieron junto con los gemelos, dijeron que estaban de visita en La Madriguera; anoche Fred sacudió el libro un par de veces y, Harry, Ron y yo estuvimos todo el día en la enfermería esperando que salieras como dijo Dumbledore que harías –Hermione hablaba rápido peor igual no era difícil seguirle el ritmo-. Fuera de eso, el libro te escupió hace una hora, llevabas el uniforme y tu madre solo se atrevió a quitarte lo zapatos. El resto es historia…

Hermione paró de hablar mientras ambas chicas se adentraban al gran e iluminado comedor. Estaba bastante concurrido, sin embargo al llegar corriendo (como ellas lo hicieron) se encontraron que el mismo Harry estaba caminando hacia unos asientos cerca de sus compañeros de habitación. Ginny quedó de piedra al verlo, pero su cuerpo se movía solo.

Cada paso que daba era mas rápido que el anterior, dejando a Hermione atrás y acercándose más a Harry. Pronto se encontró a si misma corriendo y, mas pronto aún, se halló detrás de Harry. Le tocó el hombro con su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Harry se volteó torturadoramente lento y sus ojos verdes a través del cristal la congelaron por un segundo.

-Me debes algo Harry James Potter – Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, él solo sonreía ante la sorpresa de verla ahí. Sin embargo Ginny no le permitió hablar, y de inmediato… lo beso.

¡Vamos que si se lo debía! No podía dejarla queriendo un beso y esperando que no lo reclamara.

Al otro lado del comedor y sonriendo ante la escena frente a ella esta Hermione. Llevo sus ojos hacía un lugar específico de comedor, sonrojándose cuando unos ojos grisáceos le enviaban un guiño. Su sonrisa creció y volvió la mirada hacia Ginny y Harry quienes después de un respiro volvían a besarse. Suspiró.

-0-

Días después todo parecía ligeramente diferente en Hogwarts. Hermione había encontrado su catalogo de zapatos (que le enviara su madre) marcado en una pagina donde mostraban unos lindos botines negros, con una nota que rezaba "Me los regalas para navidad"

La pelirroja que sospechaba había sido la culpable de esto ahora tenía una relación con Harry, a cuesta de las miradas y refunfuños de Ron, quién parecía cada vez mas unido a Lavender (por la boca claro).

Y por último pero no menos importante: ella, Hermione Granger, cada vez tenía más y más desapariciones fugaces; pero al menos parecía feliz.

**Porque los magos también pueden tener su: "Y vivieron felices por siempre" ¿O no?**

* * *

**Aclaraciones****: **

**1. El nombre Cenicienta viene de una manía que tenía la chica por avivas las cenizas y dormir sobre ellas en las noches frías.**

**2. Esto esta ubicado en sexto año y no hay Voldy (Se lo trago un cazo saltarín) **

**3. Este fic tiene insinuaciones de varios pairing's, peor en especial la James/Lily se la dedico a Bubbles of Colours (Connu ^^)**

**Y aquí esta, el fic que se suponía debía hacer y me tarde demás xD**

**Me gusto hacer este fic, y ¡Es mi primer Cannon de HP!**

**See estoy orgullosa ^^**

**Esto no estuviera como esta, si una alma fría pero piadosa no lo hubiera beteado :B Gracias "Nany Hatake C" mi increíble beta!**

**Para dudas, tomatazos, alabo, declaraciones de OoC saben donde encontrarme ;) **

**A las claras, si quieren dejar un review no me quejo xD**

**Un beso!**

**Bibo**


End file.
